


I'll Carry Your Mark Forever

by zams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Tony gets a special tattoo.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Carry Your Mark Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **Alissa** for the beta!
> 
> I don't think "fluff" is quite a strong enough tag. It's more like a supernova of fluff, really.

+++

Steve notices immediately like Tony knew he would.

"Are you hurt?" Steve asks softly from where he's kneeling between Tony's legs, sounding and looking so concerned that Tony feels unworthy. But that's why Tony did this in the first place – to try to show Steve how Tony feels about him, since the words are so hard to find.

"I'm fine."

Steve doesn’t seem reassured by Tony's answer, his eyes dropping down to the bandage on Tony's hip and his fingers just brushing the edges. For some reason that eludes Tony, Steve loves him, despite all his failings and weaknesses, and Tony's past the point where he's too proud to accept Steve's love. Steve gives so much without any expectation, without asking for anything for himself, and Tony tries to give back, but it's hard to be open, to trust.

"But what happened?" Steve asks, looking back up at Tony.

Tony lets a small smirk curve his lips and says, "Lift the bandage and find out."

Steve stares at him a moment or two longer, probably trying to discern if Tony's bullshitting him, and then cautiously starts to pull the bandage up. It was impulsive, a random thought that crossed his mind in one of his rare romantic moments and then wouldn’t go away, and Tony doesn't regret it. But that doesn't mean his heart doesn't start racing at the imminent prospect of Steve actually seeing it. Still, it's too late to turn back now. 

Tony watches Steve's face carefully so he can see the exact moment when Steve realizes what's under the bandage, and when Steve does, Tony's pleased to see his eyes widen and hear him quietly gasp. 

"Tony…" Steve breathes. He sounds awed, and Tony's heart is still racing. Steve's mouth works, but no sounds come out, and Steve lifts his head. Tony's taken aback by the emotion he can read in Steve's eyes. Steve swallows, gaze briefly dropping back down to Tony's hip, and he licks his lips. "Tony," he says again. "What is this?"

Although he feels more exposed and vulnerable than he can remember being in a long time, Tony manages to flash a smile, one that hopefully hides that. "Haven't you ever seen a tattoo before?"

"Yes, but." Steve takes a breath. He stands up after tenderly re-bandaging the tattoo, and leans over Tony, Tony lying down so that Steve can climb on top of him. "But it's _me_. You had my shield tattooed on your body."

The only thing Tony's getting from Steve is disbelief, and that's not really helping Tony decide if this was a good idea, or if it's going to blow up in his face. 

"I did," Tony says quietly.

It's small, only two inches in diameter, but Tony feels it as if it covers his entire body, a heavy but shockingly comfortable brand that will never disappear. Tony almost can't believe he did got the tattoo himself, actually had something permanently etched into his skin, especially something like this, something that betrays the emotions Tony keeps deeply buried and close to his heart, a free acknowledgement of his devotion to Steve. Just the thought of that should have made Tony recoil in horror, but it didn't; it only made him want the tattoo more. He just wanted to keep a part of Steve with him always, wanted to find a way to prove to Steve that Tony isn't playing around with him, wanting a diversion. Tony's never been as serious about a relationship as he is about theirs, and Steve's come to mean as much to him as Pepper does, just in a different way. 

"Why?" Steve searches his eyes and Tony feels trapped. 

"Because… I love you."

Now Steve looks even more surprised, jerking back a little. Tony knows he doesn't say the words enough, but it's the only thing that feels like it will make sense to explain. Tony opens his mouth anyway – to say what, he's not sure – but Steve kisses him before he can, and Tony lets Steve push his tongue in his mouth him, bringing his arms up to wrap around Steve. Tony wouldn't admit it out loud, but he needs contact right now. The kiss is initially enthusiastic and a little rough, but Steve slows it down until it's a soft kiss, one that makes Tony finally relax. Tony's eyes are closed when Steve ends it and parts their mouths, and he feels Steve presses a kiss to each of his eyelids. 

"I know," Steve whispers in his ear. "I know. I love you, and you don't need to say anything."

Tony nods, hugging Steve close, and breathes deeply, calming down. When he draws back, he feels more in control and there's a smirk on his face. "You like it, don't you?" he asks. "I bet it turns you on and makes you feel all possessive, knowing I'll permanently wear your mark." Tony pushes his hips up, rubbing against Steve. "Doesn't it make you _hot_ , make you _crazy_ , make you _hard_?"

Tony sees Steve's nostrils flare and his chest expand with the deep breath he takes. "You know it does," Steve says lowly, bending his head so that their noses are touching. He fits their groins together, proving the truth of Tony's claims, not that there was any doubt. Steve can protest all he wants, but Tony knows how Steve operates – romantic is his middle name. Steve craves permanence and commitment, wants to know he's loved. The tattoo – a declaration, something lasting that can't be thrown away on a whim – plays perfectly into that; Steve never would have been able to resist.

Tony's smirk only gets bigger. "Show me," he challenges, and the words are barely out of his mouth before Steve's kissing him again, this time his intent clear, and Tony moans as Steve grabs him, putting all his weight on Tony, a solid, heavy line of muscle, and pushing him deeper into the mattress. 

"I will," Steve promises, nipping at Tony's bottom lip sharply enough that Tony gasps, and Tony just draws Steve into another kiss. There's no doubt about that, either.

*

Tony couldn’t have predicted how much Steve would fixate on the tattoo. Steve hasn't mentioned it since the night Tony first showed him, not with words, anyway, but his hands say more than any words ever could. No matter if they're just talking, or sitting together on the couch, or even when they're having sex, Steve's hand will unerringly and without fail find Tony's hip at least once, his thumb stroking over the tattoo within minutes, as if Steve needs to remind himself that it's there. It's tender and sweet and exactly like Steve, so much so that Tony can't bring himself to push Steve's hand away.

Tony could say a lot of things about this habit to Steve, even tease him about it, but the idea of that, of seeing Steve's face contort with hurt and embarrassment, his hand jerking away from Tony like it's burning and leaving Tony feeling cold, is unthinkable. Tony's a bastard about a lot of things, but he can't be about that. If he's being honest with himself - which Tony tries to avoid as much as possible - he likes having Steve's hand on him; it makes him feel connected in a way he's never felt before and it’s almost like Tony's missing something when Steve's hand isn't there.

So Tony lets Steve touch him without comment, silently encouraging Steve, and each night when they go to sleep, Tony lies on his side so Steve can spoon behind him – Steve's favorite position because Steve can hold him and feel like he's protecting Tony even in sleep. Steve rests his head on Tony's shoulder and their cheeks touch, and Steve's heartbeat against his back always lulls Tony to sleep. And when Steve's hand curls around his hip again, his thumb stroking over the tattoo so softly in an unchecked expression of love, Tony only smiles.

**END**


End file.
